


I'm Yours

by madamehomesecretary



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary
Summary: Julia has been away for two weeks. And David wants to give her a homecoming she won't forget.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyamazing/gifts).



> Hello, friends! I know this isn't an update on Knock, but that's coming, I promise. In the mean time, here is just a little something I wrote to pass the time in quarantine. I have a few other one shots and smaller fic ideas up my sleeve, too. So hopefully I can keep fresh content coming. 
> 
> I fully blame @sunnyamazing for this, as she sent me a list of smutty prompts and instead of tackling one of them, I thought it would be fun to see if I could fit all 11 lines of dialogue into one fic. Because why not. 
> 
> As you can imagine, it's a bit dirty.

There was a knock at the door, and David was practically on his feet before he could even think about who might be on the other side. Somehow he had known it would be her. 

He grinned as his gaze met hers for the first time in too long, and she smiled brightly in return as he moved to the side, letting her into his hotel room. 

“Nice place,” she murmured, looking around, David murmured a quick agreement, but couldn’t take his eyes off her as she roamed about the room. 

It had been two weeks since Julia had left London for a speaking tour across the UK. The two of them had not become public yet, and it was decided that it would be best if David stayed behind to focus on his new job with counterterrorism. Plus, as a candidate for Prime Minister, Julia needed to keep her wits about her. Which meant leaving her secret boyfriend at home. 

It wasn’t that they didn’t want to come out as a couple. But Julia’s PR team had all agreed it would be best to wait until after the election. So, they continued secret trysts in hotel rooms and back halls, sneaking a meal in or a phone call where they could. 

She had been home for less than four hours, and David had been counting the time until he could see her again. 

He thought her hair looked longer since the last time he had seen her. It now fell in gentle waves that hit in the middle of her back. His eyes roamed her figure, and he felt something spark as she took off her trench coat, revealing that she was wearing nothing but a grey oversized jumper and a pair of thigh high boots. He felt his mouth go dry.

David inspected the jumper closer. That was  _ his  _ grey jumper. The one that had gone missing three weeks ago. Of course she had taken it. 

His eyes continued to move down, glancing at the skin between the edge of the thick material and where her boots ended at her mid-thigh. He swallowed hard, causing Julia to giggle knowingly. 

“You like what you see, Sergeant?” She whispered, taking another step closer to him. 

David was at her side in a minute’s time, his hand coming to toy at the edge of the hem. His hand brushed against the skin of her thigh and Julia sucked in a breath in response. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said lowly, her hand coming to tangle in the curls at the back of his head. “Let’s not be away from each other for so long again, please.” 

“I could never stay away from you, Julia, he told her quickly. 

David shook his head.

“If there had been another option…” He trailed off. The last two weeks had almost been more than he could take. They had barely had time to speak. Instead, he had to watch as publicity photos came out from all over the country, showing Julia dresses to the nines for business meetings and elegant state dinners. It has been torture. Not to mention the splashy tabloid headlines about how much time she was spending with handsome,  _ eligible  _ heads of state. That hadn’t gone over well at all, as he felt jealousy rear its ugly head. He had vowed then and there to give her a homecoming she would never forget. 

Shaking his head to clear the fog, he let his eyes roam over her body again, stopping where the jumper ended dangerously close to her arse. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” 

His tone had dropped significantly, his voice gravelly as his accent seemed to grow thicker with his obvious desire. 

“Mmmmm....” she paused. “I can think of a few things,” she whispered, leaning forward as she felt his hand run across her backside. The material of the jumper was the only thing separating skin from skin.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips slowly against his, her body coming into contact with his at as many points as possible. “What would you do ... if I told you ...” she paused for dramatic effect, her lips still pressed gently against his, “that I’m not wearing anything under this?”

David’s eyes darkened at her confession. He let his gaze slide down from her beautiful face to her breasts and then lower, swallowing hard as he felt a pang of desire low in his stomach. 

“What did you just say?” His words were hoarse and Julia grinned.

“You heard me. Check for yourself if you don’t believe me, Mr. Budd.”

There was an air of challenge in her voice and David’s eyes narrowed as his thumb and index finger came to toy with the edge of the plush material, taking his time before his fingers slid underneath the hem, brushing against her thigh and sliding higher until he came into contact with her hip bone. Her  _ bare _ hip bone. She definitely wasn’t wearing any knickers, and David closed his eyes as his fingers brushed against smooth, supple skin.

“You mean to tell me ... you came all the way over here wearing  _ nothing _ but my jumper under your trench coat?” He asked, his eyes wide as she grinned up at him, clearly feeling satisfied with herself as she nodded. 

“That is exactly what I mean to tell you,” she murmured lowly, biting her bottom lip and worrying it between her teeth cheekily. 

David had to close his eyes and count to ten just to will himself not to come right then and there. 

“I see,” he said slowly, opening his eyes again as his hand moved upward, grazing her waist, purposefully avoiding the area he knew she wanted him to touch the most. “You have been a very bad girl, Julia Elizabeth,” he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment, tutting slightly as he watched her eyes grow heavy with desire as she stared at him. 

“Do you know what happens to bad girls?” He asked, his calloused fingers trailing across the smooth skin of her stomach as Julia stared at him with wide, doe-like eyes, moving her head from side to side breathlessly. 

He took another step closer to her so that her body was pressed against hers, his hand palming her bare ass as she gasped in surprise. He was quiet for a long minute. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” he murmured, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against the tender skin behind her ear. “I want to fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

Julia couldn’t help herself as a whimper slipped from her lips as his lips toyed with the spot that made her absolutely melt every time. Her eyes slammed shut at the sensations he was causing in her as his tongue snaked out and began to lick at the spot slowly. 

“David.” 

The way she said his name felt pathetic, but she couldn’t help it as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer into her. Julia felt the heat pooling in her belly as his lips began to leave an open mouthed trail down her neck and onto her shoulder, pushing the fabric of the jumper aside insistently. 

“Oh god,” she murmured as he began to bite lightly, his hands skimming her body beneath the sweater. One hand came to toy with her breast, his thumb tweaking her nipple insistently, and she swallowed hard, her head falling back at the heat that was beginning to consume her body.

“David,” she moaned his name again as his fingers set fire to her skin. “I’m … so ready for you,” she mumbled, losing all coherent thought as his hand ended its trail where she needed it most. His eyes grew heavier at the wetness between her thighs and she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder as his fingers toyed with her. “You’re so wet,” he said with a knowing grin. “I could just slip into you right here and now.” 

Julia was practically pushing her body against his hands now, grinding against him, her own game getting the best of her. “Please...” she whispered, and David’s grin grew wider.

“Please, what?” He asked lowly. There was nothing that turned him on quite like making the powerful Julia Montague beg for him. 

“Please don’t stop.” She replied breathlessly, still squirming in his grasp to get what she wanted as she pressed herself against his calloused hand, moving against his fingers insistently. 

"Take it off," his words were terse, and he was thoroughly done with the teasing. He hadn't had her in so long, and now that she was standing in front of him, he didn't want to wait any longer. 

Julia’s eyes snapped open as he removed his hand and stepped back from her. She suddenly felt very empty at the loss of contact. "What?" She breathed, staring at him in confusion. 

"The jumper ... that you stole from me... Take. It. Off." 

She felt herself blushing profusely as she did what she was told, raising her arms above her head and slipping free from the thick material as it landed on the floor. Her body felt warm under the heat of his glare. 

Julia had never been shy about the way she looked, she was rather pleased with her body, actually, but there was something about the way David looked at her that made her feel ... sexy. Desired. Like she could do anything she wanted to do. Crooking his finger toward her, he motioned for her to come to him and she did as she was told. He was taking in every part of her body as he quickly stripped, his desire obvious underneath tented boxers. 

Letting her gaze fall, Julia licked her lips, reaching forward and seeking his erection out. Grinning at what she found there, she pushed the boxers down his hips, biting her lip as he stepped out of them and pulled her to him in once solid motion. Feeling his hands palm her ass possessively, she wrapped her legs around his hips, letting out a gasp as she felt him, hard and pulsing against her. 

Quickly taking their situation into consideration, David looked for the nearest surface, settling for the door she had walked through only moments before. 

Taking three long strides across the room, she hissed as the heated skin of her bare back came into contact with the cool metal of the door. David pushed into her without warning and Julia let out a shriek of surprise, her head falling back against the door as he set a slow and steady pace. She was whimpering and moaning, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she cried out. David grinned at her obvious pleasure, and thought he might come just from hearing her pleasure every time he pushed into her.

"Shhhhh," he whispered, grinning as her hooded eyes met his, closing every time he thrust his hips against her own, going deep inside her. "There are people right outside this door. I'm sure they can hear us." 

Julia bit her lip hard, nodding. At this point, she really didn't give a flying fuck who heard her moaning David’s name. The Prime Minister himself could be standing outside the door and she wouldn't care. 

She gripped David’s shoulders harder, digging her nails into the muscles there as she gasped with each thrust. She thought she might even draw blood as she scratched desperately against the freckled skin of his back. 

"Please, let me come, David," she cried out, feeling the tell-tale burning begin in her stomach as her body started to go rigid. "I can't take it much longer." 

David was close to bursting himself and he nodded as he thrust harder, holding her body possessively to his. "You are  _ mine _ ," he murmured in her ear.  _ “All _ mine." 

And with that, they both went hurtling over the edge, Julia biting down on his shoulder as he emptied himself inside her. They stood like that for a moment, until their bodies collapsed into a tangled heap of exhausted limbs against the door. Both of them struggled to catch their breath as David pulled her into his lap, with a satisfied smile, panting hard. 

"I am, you know," she murmured, her eyes closed as she leaned her forehead against his.

"What?" He asked in confusion, not bothering to open his eyes at her confession. 

"I'm yours," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly, as the exhaustion began to take over her body. 

He gripped her tighter to him, kissing her temple. "And I'm yours. Always.”


End file.
